a) Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to an anti-intrusion lock, and more particularly, to an anti-intrusion lock pretending to open when being locked such that a thief misunderstands the lock has been broken and gives up intruding. Accordingly, protection from thieves can be achieved.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
A user when going out generally uses a key to lock. Accordingly, once intending to intrude illegally, a thief usually uses an unlocking tool to turn on a lock core and then turn a handle shaft so as to open a lock. If the lock is well designed so as not to be easily turned on immediately, most thieves force the handle shaft to be turned, causing the lock to be broken and incapable of being locked. Thus, the traditional lock cannot prevent the thieves from intrusion and the lock is possibly broken. The inventors had long experience in this field and straight did researches and tests, and finally an anti-intrusion device is improved to lead a thief to misunderstand the lock has been broken and to give up intruding.